


Outside the Gnome

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gardens & Gardening, Getting Together, Gnomes, Humor, POV Pansy Parkinson, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy hires Harry to solve her gnome problem. He catches her sunbathing topless.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Outside the Gnome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sirmioneforever - thank you for being a rare pair shorts mod!
> 
> Prompts include Harry/Pansy, sunbathing in the nude, and watching someone work up a sweat.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Pansy had a gnome problem. They had taken over her garden, stealing her turnips, squashing her tomatoes. She tried to negotiate with them. With her wand in one hand and a shovel in the other, she gave them an ultimatum: _Pay rent or get out!_ In reply, they chucked dirt at her face and said some wretched things to her. 

Pansy needed professional help. She asked her neighbour for a reference. “Potter’s the only lad I trust to take care of my gnomes,” said the old leathery wizard. 

“You can’t mean _Harry Potter_?”

“Aye.”

“But … he’s famous! Famous people don’t toil in gardens!”

“Nay.” 

“All right, I trust you; but I’ll need his Floo coordinates.” 

The next morning, Pansy stuck her head in her fireplace, the green flames licking her chin. She was put in a queue, which she didn’t appreciate. It was terribly boring staring into darkness while you waited for someone to take your Floo call. 

Finally, Potter answered her call. He was crouched in front of his fireplace, looking like an absolute _snack_. Pansy gulped.

“Hello, Potter.”

“Parkinson?” Potter blinked several times. 

She couldn’t read his expression and it made her nervous. “I have a gnome problem. My neighbour recommended you. Can you do the job or are you too busy?”

Potter fiddled with a magical appointment book. “How about tomorrow morning? I can be there at ten.”

“You can fit me into your schedule that quickly? You had me on hold for _centuries_.”

Potter shrugged and gave her a brilliant smile. “Funny enough my morning tomorrow just opened up.”

“Good,” Pansy said, ignoring the flutter in her stomach. “I’ll owl you my address. Good day.”

Pulling her head from the fireplace, Pansy lay on the floor of her lounge for a long time. She couldn’t believe _Potter_ was going to be in and around her house in less than twenty-four hours. 

An idea popped into her head and she sat up in excitement. She needed a new bikini and a new nail polish colour. She also needed a very intimate wax.

*

The next morning arrived with brilliant sunshine. Pansy was relieved that rain wasn’t in the forecast. She met Potter in her garden promptly at ten. She wore a new red polka dot bikini that struggled to cover up her tits. Her new nail polish colour was called _Sanguine Summer_. Potter’s eyes went wide when he saw her.

“Care for some lemonade?” Pansy said, a tray of two fizzy drinks floating next to her.

“Err yeah,” Potter said awkwardly. He carried his equipment in a heavy bag over his bulging shoulders. He wasn’t a skinny lad with knobbly knees anymore. 

Pansy watched his throat bob as he drank the lemonade. His dark skin was already glistening in the sunlight.

“Well,” she said with some effort. “I’ll just be over there, sunbathing and reading a book.”

Potter set the empty glass back on the tray. He eyed her tits with hunger, then blushed and forced his gaze to her face. Pansy grinned wickedly. 

“Yeah - I’ll get to work. I’ll try not to bother you.”

“Oh, you can bother me, Potter.” Pansy slinked away and Potter watched her go, his mouth hanging open. 

Pansy lounged in her sunbathing chair, which was situated in perfect view of her garden. Potter pulled out an enormous hand net from his bag. The gnomes heard his arrival and poked their heads up from the ground. 

“Fuck off!” a gnome said. Potter stunned it and chucked it into the bag. As the other gnomes tried to flee, Potter captured them in the net. 

Pansy forgot her book as she watched Potter work. He seemed to use all the muscles in his body and his features turned stony with determination. Sweat broke out along his neck and his arms, and several times he stopped to wipe his face with a flannel. 

After an hour, Pansy made up her mind. She wanted Potter, and she wanted to make sure he _noticed_. 

Pansy removed her bikini top. She usually sunbathed in the nude and she disliked tan lines; but her main goal was for Potter to see her glorious tits. 

It took only a few minutes for Potter to stop everything he was doing and stare at Pansy. She lay in the chair, utterly nonchalant, pretending to not be aware that his eyes were eating her up. 

Potter stumbled closer. A gnome chewed on his trousers, completely forgotten. “Parkinson.”

“Mmm?” Pansy cracked an eye open. “Budge over; you’re blocking my sun.”

“Your tits are out.”

“So?”

Potter opened and closed his mouth. He gulped. “You do this often? Expose yourself to blokes in broad daylight?”

“I’m not _exposing myself_.”

Potter tried to kick the gnome off his leg. “What are you doing then?”

Pansy arched an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m showing you what you can have.”

“ _Get off_ ,” Potter said, and drop kicked the gnome into the neighbour’s garden. He gazed down at Pansy and licked his lips. “Are you saying I can touch you?”

“Sure - after you take me to dinner and treat me to an overall brilliant night out.”

Smiling, Potter reached down to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. “Does this Friday work for you?”

She captured his dirty hand and kissed his palm, letting her lips linger. “Yes.”


End file.
